She can play!
by BlackGalore3
Summary: A few weeks after the Cullens are back they find out something suprising about Bella. What is it? How will it affect Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first story and know it's been done before but i really like the idea of Bella playing the piano. It puts her closer to Edward. This isn't going to be very good because I don't have that much time tonight. The Cullens have only been back for a couple of weeks by the way.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all recognizable material. I don't own any songs in this fanfic. **

* * *

I pulled up to the house and walked up to the door. There was note taped onto it.

_Bella_

_We all went hunting. I didn't want to leave you alone but none of us could afford to wait. Use your key to get in and there's dinner in the fridge. I love you._

_Edward_

Sigh. I took out the key I had practically been forced into having and opened the door. The first thing I saw was Edward's piano. I had told no one but I had continued playing after Edward… left. *cringe*. Without thinking I walked over to it and sat down on the bench. I stroked the keys.

Again without thinking I started playing one of my favorite songs from "that time." I titled it My Immortal. It was so easy to write. As the melody filled the air I started singing:

_I'm so tired of being here _

_Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me _

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me _

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me _

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

If I hadn't been so rapped up in the music I might have heard them enter… or maybe not, dang vampires and their quietness. I DID notice the applause that came from them. I turned around so fast I nearly fell over. As I looked at them the applause stopped and Edward's arms were around me. "Why are you crying, love?" he asked, clearly puzzled. I hadn't noticed the tears running silently down my face. "I…," my voice trailed off. I didn't want them to know that their leaving had inspired that song. It would hurt them too much. I stayed silent.

"Bella, love, please tell me what's wrong," he pleaded. He was dazzling me. I had to remember how to breathe. "I just… I wrote it a little after Thanksgiving," I whispered. The hurt flashed in his eyes. I guess he understood. "Oh Bella I'm so sorry! I should never have left," he said.

"It's okay," I replied.

"Bella play something else for us. Please!!!" cried Alice. "You are SOO good!!!!" It was obvious that Edward was still beating himself up so I looked at him and said, "They're all from… then." It was completely silent except for my breathing.

"Bella honey, we still want to hear you play. You are really amazing," Esme complimented. Me, being me, blused tomato red at the praise. "My band and I are playing at a club called Dark Night. You can come see us tomorrow. It's our first concert since..." I trailed off again, not wanting to say, "_Since you came back."_

"I think That'll be great Bella," said Carlisle, "We'll be there."

* * *

**The songs used were My Immortal and Bring Me to Life both by Evanescence(SP?). **

**Please R&R!! I would love advice on my writing. I know I'm really bad. My friend wanted me to get a FacFiction so I did. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter will be better than the last. The songs are Bring Me To Life and Everybody's Fool both by Evanescence(sp?). **

**Stepanie Meyer owns all recognizable material. I don't own any songs used in this fanfic.**

* * *

The day was nerve-racking. I kept thinking about and changing the line up of songs my band and I were going to play. I called Josh, our bass guitarist and boy vocalist, at least five times that day. I could tell it annoyed him, but also that he understood.

...

As I was getting ready for our set Luna, our drummer, came in with the most amazing outfit EVER!!! It was a pair of black skinny jeans and a black Rolling Stones t-shirt. There was also red converse with white and black lines on them, a black, white, and gray checked hoodie, and a skull bracelet.**(A/N: Pic on profile)** It was perfect. I put it on then straightened my hair.

The owner of the club come on and introduced us. "Lets welcome back The Broken Souls!!!" We had played here many times before.

I walked out and sat down at the piano. I leaned forward to the microphone and said, "Are you guys ready for some kick-ass music!!" My question was met with thunderous applause. The Cullens were clapping along with everone else. I moved my fingers on the keys then started to sing:

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_  
_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me_ _up)_  
_Wake me up inside  
(I_ _can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before i come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing i've become_

_(I've been living a lie)  
(There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from this nothing I've become_

_(I've been living a lie)  
(There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_

At the end of the song everyone was on their feet screaming. After everyone quieted down I said, "That was Bring Me To Life, and our next song is called Everybody's Fool." Since this song didn't have a piano part in it I picked up my ESP LTD KH-OUIJA Kirk Hammett electric guitar. It had a black base with white ouija bosrd designs on it. **(A/N: Pic on profile)**

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a would that_

_Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame?Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled_

_Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending_

_But now I know she  
Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_Without the mask  
Where will you hide?_  
_I can't find yourself  
Lost in this lie_

_I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore_

_It never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody foooled_

_It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
And somehow now you're everybody's fool_

As the last chord came to a finish the crowd was once again on their feet. Our set was over so we walked off stage. I was hugged from behind by cold, stone arms. My angel's voice whispered in my ear, "You were great love."

Luna and Chris, our secoundary guitarist, came up and started singing, "Bella and boyfriend sitting in a tree," and at this point Emmett joined in too,"K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Enough you immature people!" I exclaimed. "So who is he? Huh huh huh!" said Luna

"God you are so annoying. It's Edward" I awnsered. Luna, Chris, and Josh glared at him. I had told them about him leaving me and they saw what it did to me. Let's just say they don't really like him. They continued to glare. Okay they hate him.

"Guys it was all just a misunderstanding. Edward here was being an idiot and decided I could do better than him. But he came back because he really does love me," I explained.

Josh, who I view as an older brother, said, "Okay, but if he hurts you again I won't hesitate to put a bullet through his head."

"That's nice Josh," I replied. "We should get going. Bye Josh, Luna, Chris."

"See ya," they all said.


	3. NOT A CHAPTER!

**A/N: Sorry, I won't be writing for about two weeks because my Building and Design (aka: architecture) class is going to Greece. Exciting!! So I won't be writing for a while. Starting this Thursday. I don't know where to take this story from here. If you have any ideas I'd love to hear them.**


End file.
